Foster’s Theater
by Tabitha The Nox
Summary: The Foster’s house puts on a play on how Madam Foster founded the house just to show her how much they appreciate her. It's natural they run into some problems.


"Man, I don't believe this!" Bloo shouted. He was just looking at the casting and he found his part to be a bit less then satisfactory. "I don't want to be the guy who raises and lowers the curtains. That job stinks. I want to be.." Bloo eyes shinned. "A star!" He did a marquee thing with his hands. "Bloo: famous actor!"

"Bloo, don't fret. You still get to contribute to our play for the appreciation of Madam Foster." Wilt explained. "You'll still be helping the show go on!"

"Yeah, curtains are really important. How is my talent going to get discovered when I'm not even on the stage?!" Bloo complained. Then he was shoved out of the way by more imaginary friends who wanted to see what their parts were. As he was shoved, someone said, "Move it or lose it, bub."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to play Bobby, the brave abandon friend who gave Madam F the idea." Bloo said with a nod. He wasn't really a leading part, but the real leads where Madam Foster herself, Young Frankie and Mr. Herriman. And Bloo wasn't going to play a girl or an uptight rabbit!

Azul, I wish I was backstage." Ed said with a sigh. "I will never remember my lines!" He whined.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. We can read scripts together." Wilt assured.

"So who are you two stuck as? Let me guess, Wilt's a tree and Ed's the nameless lost imaginary friend who only has one line." Bloo said and laughed.

"Actually, I'm going to work on lighting. I didn't want to hog up any parts for anyone who wanted to be in the play." Wilt said.

Ed sighed. "I am Bobby."

"What? You?? Bobby?" Bloo began to laugh hysterically. Ed and Wilt stared at him. Soon Bloo silenced himself. "Okay, nice joke. Now who are you really?" He asked.

"I am Bobby." Ed repeated.

Bloo started. Ed started. Wilt also stared at them staring at each other. Someone cried "YES! I get to be Madam Foster!" in the background. Ed blinked.

"Okay, who's running this show?" Bloo asked, suddenly very demanding. "I need to go find them and tell them their casting is messed up." Bloo said. Just then Coco appeared behind them.

"Coco coco coco coco!" Coco said, jumping up and down.

"Okay. I bet you're... the nameless pathetic lost imaginary friend who only has one line." Bloo guessed.

"Coco!" Coco said and shook her head.

"¿Detrás de las escenas?" Ed asked.

"Co. Coco!" Coco said.

"Do you play the little girl how can't keep her friend anymore?" Wilt asked.

"Co." Coco said.

"Just tell us!" Bloo shouted.

"We give up." Wilt and Ed agreed.

"Coco!"

"Okay. I REALLY need to find the casting person." Bloo said and walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowd. How in the world could Coco and Ed get those parts? How could he not be on stage? The guy running this show had to be a nut job!

"Congratulations Coco!" Wilt praised.

"Coco _is_ a bueno actor." Ed commented.

"Coco coco." Coco said with a grin. She was so happy! Wilt and Ed actually thought she was good enough to play Frankie!

"Did you already get your script? I want it soon so I can start memorizing my lines." Ed said with a nervous glance at the floor. He was sure he'd catch a bit of stage fright up there and it'd be so embarrassing! If Bloo found out who was in charge, maybe he could go and ask to get his part changed.

"Coco coco coco coco." Coco said and pointed with her foot at a small table with groups of imaginary friends gathered around.

"Gracias." Ed said and trudged on over to towards the congregation. It shoved his way through to the tiny table covered with scripts. He snatched one up and returned to his two friends. "I'm going back to our room to practice." He said and dragged his way out of his room. Everyone could clearly see Ed was not looking forward to this play.

"Co co co co co coco co, co co co co coco co." Coco said and suddenly looked very smug. She strutted out of the room after Ed.

"Wait up! I'll come and help you guys." Wilt cried after them and followed, hoping Bloo didn't get into an argument with whoever was running this play.. Bloo usually did stuff like that.


End file.
